User blog:Awesomeperson110/Battle of the Clubs (2)
chapter 2 The next morning dawned bright and early for me. My alarm clock was its usual Sci-Fi melody. I could pop up to any Doctor Who theme, or practically any theme of any fandom. I was a die-hard fangirl, no denying it. I guess I was weird in a way ( that's how some people in school called it) but I was proud ''of being weird. I got up and changed into my usual sweatshirt with the “ If you can read this you're too close” logo that I saved for school, and my leggings with the teeny-tiny TARDIS patterns that I stitched on myself. Yes, a weird outfit, I know, but then again, I had no regard for fashion. Everyone would be too caught up in the news of the Battle coming so early they'd have disregard for my fashion sense. I went to the fridge and took out a half-eaten Hot Pocket I'd eaten for a late-night snack, and some chocolate milk. I quickly ate my small breakfast, got ready for school, and crashed on the couch to watch TV. I switched on to the news channel, since they didn't stream anime or Doctor Who this early in the morning. I watched, half-awake, as newscasters discussed Russian politics, sales crashing for brussels sprouts, and an advertisement for something. Then I heard my phone's alarm ring, and I headed down to the lobby to wait for Mimi, who always walked with me to school. “ Hey.” she said dismissively. I looked at her from head to toe. “ What the heck are you wearing?” “ It's Spirit Week!” she squealed excitedly. “ First of all,” I facepalmed, “ Spirit Week is ''next week. Second of all, what does an Eevee costume have to do with Spirit Week in the first place? Third of all, how did you even get an Eevee costume? Party City isn't open in this city yet!” “ I-uh-” she stammered sheepishly. “ I was allowed to look at their early stock, and I borrowed this costume.” “ Sure.” I grinned. “ You 'borrowed' the costume.” Mimi chose to ignore that comment. With a sigh she started taking off her costume. “ Eeek!” I yelled. “ Don't do it here!” “ Here is now.” she said in a deep voice. “ It's wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey.” “ I get that reference, but that wasn't a really understandable usage.” I frowned. To my relief, Mimi had her purple jacket and beige pants under her Eevee costume. It was a pretty chilly September day, so I could understand how she could bear it under all that Eevee fluffiness. Our breaths could be seen even inside the lobby. She squished her costume in her backpack. What I could not understand was the fact that that huge costume could even fit in with all her books. I was used to Mimi's seeming defiance of the laws of physics. “ Anyways,” she sighed, “ let's go.” I seemed to find two jumbo tables instead of the basic four. I noticed that Creators and Spectrums sat on the right side while-bleh-the rest sat on the left. I sat down in the middle of Leo and Mimi ( the two despised each others' guts) but I was friends with both. It was kind of unbearable at times, because they'd get into those petty arguments that weren't worth a bother. And they'd expect me to take sides on who pushed who or not. ''In this case it was “who touched the last yogurt parfait first”. “ I swear it was me.” Leo hissed. “ Wash your eyeballs, sir, it was ''me.” Mimi hissed back. “ Comes from you wearing glasses.” Leo laughed. “ That parfait was mine and you know it.” Mimi frowned. “ Wasn't it, Calem?” Poor Calem- I could tell- didn't want to be dragged into the argument. He was the one who held the yogurt parfait for them. But merely holding the parfait was a death sentence- their arguments usually swelled to something huge. “ Uh....” Calem stammered. “ Do they always do this?” the girl called Raquelle asked. “ It's kind of amusing.” “ I'm telling you.” Red grinned. “ I would understand if they fought over the potatoes.” “ YOU SON OF A FLUFF!” Mimi yelled. “ THAT PARFAIT IS MINE!” “ NO IT ISN'T!” Leo yelled. “ IT IS MY ONE AND ONLY!” “ Well,” Calem cut in, “ there's only one solution to this.” And Mimi's and Leo's blazing eyes watched as Calem ate the parfait himself. “ Yes.” I said, over Leo's and Mimi's wails of rage and protest. “ Yes, they're always like that.” We laughed for a bit, until Red noticed a potato Jesse was eating. “ JESSE!” Red howled angrily. “ You're eating my brethren!” “ What about this then?” Steve asked puzzlingly, pointing at a fry on Red's plate. “ That doesn't count.” Red huffed. “ It doesn't look like a potato anymore.” “ Oh..... okay.” Steve stifled a grin, and turned away. “ INCOMING!” Red yelled suddenly. “ Watch your face!” A potato whizzed down to where Steve sat, almost beaning the side of his head before he caught it. He threw it back at Red with a playful grin on his face. Red, who'd been whistling like nothing happened, turned around slowly and lowered her head. “ What. Did. You. Just. Start?” her voice lowered into a whisper. Steve lifted his arms in mock surrender, as Red threw the potato to me. “ HOT POTATO!” she yelled. That began amusing mayhem. Our loud cafeteria- if not loud already- became even louder. With a yelp I threw the potato to Mimi. Mimi, with full force, threw the potato at Calem. It hit his face, and with anger, he threw it back to Mimi. “ What was that for?!” he yelled. “ THAT WAS FOR EATING MY PARFAIT!” Mimi screamed. Mimi caught the potato, and threw it back to him even harder than before. She then yelled: “ AND THAT WAS FOR NOT TAKING MY SIDE!” The potato, meanwhile, was in Raquelle's (Rusty) possession, and as she laughed, she dropped it. The girl called Lovie made an epic dive for the potato, and threw it to Leo, who beaned Mimi in the head with it. With a lion's roar Mimi dove on top of him and a catfight started on the floor. The girl called Coco recovered the potato and with a playful laugh tossed it to Kaito. Kaito tossed the potato randomly and it hit a girl, Emma. She grinned, and threw it back. She switched on her boombox, and it played the Over the Rhine album Paint it Black or something. The potato was thrown repeatedly back and forth and forth and back. I heard scoffing from the brat clubs' tables, and Mari, in a furious rage, grabbed the potato out of Kitty's hands, ran over there and beaned every single one of them in the head with it. “ IN YOUR FACES!” she shrieked. “ WHO'S SCOFFING NOW?!” “ Eeek!” Red screamed. “ The potato doesn't deserve to be touched by the likes of them!” I laughed. The Spectrums were quite something. Especially Red- she was a blast to be around. For some reason, Calem ended up in my arms instead of the potato. “ What the heck are you doing!” I shrieked at him. “ I'm being unconscious, that's what I'm doing.” Calem grinned feebly. “ What happened to you?” I asked, warding off splatters of ketchup that were being thrown by the rival tables. “ Mimi happened to me.” he rolled his eyes. I sighed and propped him up in the corner. “ Stay alive for me.” I laughed as I ran back toward potato mayhem. The boy Ruko had the potato, and he slammed it to Castor, who threw it at Mimi and Leo. The two of them, embers blazing in their eyes, made a mad dive for it, scratching and kicking, while a grinning Rusty snatched it from under their noses. “ Wow, how childish.” I heard someone from the brat clubs snicker. I saw Rusty's eyes blaze up in fury. Her grip alone pretty much overcooked the potato, much to Red's horror. She took one, two, three steps at the Glitter table, and she charged. “ THIS IS FOR GALLIFREY!” she yelled. She jumped off the ground, holding the potato back. The force of her jump propelled her forward, her brown hair flowing back in a jet. She basically gave every single member a nosebleed. She did a mid-air backflip and threw the potato, with full force, at Silver, who caught it, but was thrown five feet back. “ Sorry!” Rusty yelled as she ran back to the Deviants' table. Silver threw the potato at Hannah, who threw it at me. I threw it hard at the guy called Sal, who threw it to Jesse. He threw it at Kaito, who caught it-and pulled his shirt off. “ DUDE!” Kitty yelled. “ WE'RE NOT AT THE BEACH!” “ I'm not about to get my shirt ruined.” he said seriously, and with a wink he threw it at Red, who wiped the potato frantically. “ There!” she yelled victoriously. “ It's not contaminated any more!” She quickly pulled out a Sharpie, scribbled something on it ( I later learned it was " In your face"), then threw it at Raven, who caught it, and kicked it over to Mimi, who had Leo in a headlock. Mimi threw it at the boy Thomas, who fake threw it at Red. Red, falling for it, made a dive. Realizing she'd been tricked, she chased Thomas in a rage around the classroom. “ THIS IS SPARTAAAA!” Kaito yelled, with his shirt off. I glanced at the clock. The bell was about to ring any minute. I frantically packed up my stuff, and Red, just in time, grabbed the potato from Thomas and ran back. “ My precious.” she hissed, stuffing it in her backpack. She turned to Steve. “ This is what you get for messing with the Cult of Potato Brethren.” Every single one of the Creators looked at her in a confused manner. “ Soooooo,” she whistled, “ what's up?” The bell rang. And as we filed out of the lunchroom the girl called Hannah patted my back. “ Don't worry, she's always like that.” Red took a potato launcher out of her bag and held it up threateningly. “ I mean, she's always awesome like that.” Hannah stammered. “ That's what I thought.” Red laughed. “ Well, that meeting was pointless.” I laughed. “ It would've been fun,” Calem hissed, “ if I wasn't unconscious for the majority of it.” I grinned. “ Well-” I heard a rustle of the trees. Calem and I stopped dead in our tracks. “ Are the streets near your apartment haunted?” he asked me, in fear. “ No...” I stammered. “ Hah!” A girl with flowing scarlet red hair jumped out of the trees. Her blue eyes had a mischievous glimmer to it. It was the Spectrum girl, Lovie. “ I don't think I've introduced myself properly.” she grinned. “ I'm Lovelle, but call me Lovie. I'm one of the Spectrums.” “ Oh, uh, hi!” I smiled sheepishly. “ Red was gonna come with me, but she had to go home.” Lovie pouted. “ Anyways, I'm here to introduce the whole lot of Spectrums to you, so you'll know how to take our personalities.” “ Uh, okay.” Calem frowned. “ Yeah, I'm Lovelle.” she examined her nails. “ Or Lovie. I tend to make dramatic entrances out of nowhere, as described by my fellow Spectrums. I think you know Akane, or Red, for her potato obsession. Then there's Raquelle, or Rusty. She's got a Doctor Who obsession and a mean rage mode. Then there's Coco. She has a habit of role playing at the most random times ever. Hannah, the one with the braid, is probably the most sane out of us all, which is weird in itself. Then there's Jesse, who's extremely good at sewing. Castor, even when blindfolded, could shoot any basketball from any distance and take it in the hoop. Sal can smell whatever food you hold behind your back even in its wrapper. Thomas can lift his mother, and Ruko is extremely good at guessing.” “ Uh....” Calem stammered. “ Anyways,” Lovie laughed, “ see you around. I've heard there's two new Spectators who are judging.” And as she ran off, the word judging triggered my memory. The memory that was-all this time- buried under something in my mind easily within reach. Where had I seen Sameeha and Selena before? Judges. They judged the Battle of the Clubs a long time ago. So yup lol. Since I got a lot of feedback and ideas when I posted the clip for the first chapter, I thought you guysh should see the second! ^^ Category:Blog posts